Leaf blowers are today very commonly used by homeowners and professional landscapers for the purpose of blowing and moving leaves, grass clipping and other debris over lawns, sidewalks, driveways, etc. In this manner, the leaves and other debris, for example, can be centralized in piles for more easily gathering and discarding. A versatile and light weight blower typically used for this is commonly generally referred to as a backpack type blower. Backpack blowers generally include an engine and blower adapted to be carried on the user's back and have a flexible air pipe or hose which is carried by one of the user's arms for selectively directing the high velocity stream of air as desired. Because the engine and the blower are carried on the user's back these blowers are less tiring. Typically, the engine and blower are mounted on a padded back plate or frame which rests on the user's back.
In view of their versatility and ease of use, backpack blowers are often used by landscape professionals. As can be appreciated, as landscapers or others use the blowers and move from job to job, they typically store and transport the blowers on their truck or trailer. Blowers which are merely placed on the trailer or truck bed tend to roll around and slide while in transit thereby causing damage to the blowers and other equipment. Further, blowers which are merely placed on the trailer or truck bed and not otherwise secured may be stolen while parked and unattended.
The typical current solution for supporting and storing such blowers is to hang the blower by the frame, back straps or clips/adaptors on a hook attached to the truck or trailer. A tie strap is also selectively placed around the blower and a fixed portion of the truck or trailer so as to prevent the blower from rocking while in transit. A blower holder of this character is, for example, shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,358. That patent further discloses a locking mechanism for selectively locking and retaining the blower portions which are placed on the hooks. Although hanging and supporting blowers in this manner in general accomplishes the desired result, tie straps are quite often not used by employees or brake or are placed improperly thus still allowing the blowers to rock and potentially be damaged. The tie straps often still allow movement during transit resulting in damage to the blower. Further, the clips or other adapters required by some models for hanging on a hook get lost or stolen. Additionally, if the blower is hung by the back straps onto a single hook member, this concentrates the strain on the straps thereby damaging or otherwise deforming the blower straps.
Accordingly, a need exists for a backpack blower holder for easily and properly supporting and storing the blower on a trailer or other vehicles and which, further, is readily and easily usable and adaptable for supporting various sizes and types of backpack blowers.